


Birthday Wake Up

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: Creative Challenges (Sexy and Kinky) [9]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “Fuck, Ben, this is one hell of an alarm clock.”
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Richie Tozier
Series: Creative Challenges (Sexy and Kinky) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563304
Kudos: 33





	Birthday Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Creative Challenges](https://creativechallenges.dreamwidth.org) Sexy and Kinky table prompt: morning sex.

Richie could feel the blankets moving and someone crawling beneath them, but didn’t open his eyes, not yet ready to be awake. 

A kiss was pressed to his stomach, just above his belly button and felt himself begin to smile as more kisses followed, trailing down towards his boxers, which were quickly pulled down.

A hand wrapped around his semi hard cock and he let out a soft sigh as he was stroked. He let out a moan, feeling lips wrapped around the head, hips bucking up. His fingers found their hair and ran his fingers through it, gripping as they began to bob up and down on his cock. 

His other hand fumbled for his glasses and he slid them on before lifting up the sheets so he could see, his eyes falling on Ben. He let out another moan and knew he wasn’t going to last very long. 

“Fuck, Ben, this is one hell of an alarm clock,” Richie gasped, his hips thrusting up, Ben letting him fuck his mouth. “Holy fucking shit, I love your mouth.” He kept thrusting, his moans echoing around the hotel room. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck! Ben!”

He came hard and Ben took it all, before wiping at his mouth and kissing his way up Richie’s belly and chest. Once he was close enough, Richie yanked him in for a hard kiss, tasting himself in Ben’s mouth. 

“Happy birthday, Richie,” Ben said, once they broke their kiss. He smiled down at Richie sweetly, pressing a soft kiss to Richie’s nose. 

Richie smiled back, becoming aware of the hardness pressed against him. He let his hand drift between them, rubbing his hand against Ben’s cock. “Oh, is this another present for me, Ben?”

“Do you want it to be a present?”

“I would very much like it to be,” Richie answered, pulling his hand away to try and shove his boxers down further. “Did you have plans this morning?”

Ben smiled. “No. It’s your birthday. I was planning on doing whatever you wanted.”

“Good, because I don’t plan on leaving this bed for awhile,” he said, pulling Ben in for another kiss. “Will you fuck me?”

“Yes,” Ben breathed out, kissing him again and reaching for the lube on the nightstand.


End file.
